fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Clarissa Perini
Clarissa Perini (Known under the aliases of "Chick" or "Moby") is an Original character created by Athorment on August 31st, 2013. She is a role playing character used in Distorted-Town . Application Info Character Application *Name: Clarissa Perini *Age: 19 *Gender: Female *Height: 5'6 *Race: Ghost *Weapon: Handgun and knife. *Abilities: Poltergeist Recall. She can call on small belongings on her like a magnet attracting metal. It only works at short distances. Fire Magic. Manipulation of fire. Needs a source (like her lighter). Being angered intensifies the flames, but makes them harder to control. Levitation. Floating around is complicated though, so she just make big jumps. Weakness: Stress and Smoke makes her cough uncontrollably. Holy bell chimes irritate her and makes her lose her focus. Throwing salt pushes her like a punch or gravity, forcing to phase through anything until the salt comes off (usually after phasing through the floor or a wall) *Likes / Dislikes: Clitche or stereotypical Clothing Candles and other faint lights Knives with artistic symbols and encriptions. Plays and Theatres. Wine and Cider Men Clothing Rainy/Cloudy weather Karate and Action movies Baseball unnecessary swearing Panic Attacks (Mostly watching other people scream out of fear) sunny/Hot weather SuckerPunching (People who avoid confrontation) Cats soap operas *Personality: Cold & direct (Even when she is happy, it's hard to see her smile. She isn't afraid of speaking her mind either). Well-mannered (Believes that keeping it professional gives her a more refined and higher status than burglars). Untrusting (Will not trust men that approaches her while being too kind. Doesn't trust others to do what she can do herself). Stubborn (If she has set her mind onto something, she must get it). Calculating (Will try to plan things before acting). *History: Don't mock how she died, but her mobster group was betrayed. A group of them were kidnapped and brought to an old hotel where they had prepared one of those "succeed or die" tests just to have fun with their deaths. She had a rope on the neck and stuck in a bed. The challenge was to use her lighter to free herself before the time ran out and a trap door below dropped the bed and thus.. ended up hanged. She had her hands tied up behind and had to get creative, burning something to the side of the bed that extended to where the neck-rope was. She succeeded in the sense that the rope caught up in flames, but only once part of the house was burning up as well. The time was up and the bed fell while the rope was burning, causing her to struggle for a few seconds until the fire and her weight broke it and fell to the lower room. That's how she gets the neck markings, But she suffocates due to the fire's smoke. There were screens that showed her (because she was the leader's daughter) how the others failed and died, so when she wakes up as a ghost she believes she failed and died hung. As a ghost, she has a "Cough" that she believes was due to grasping for air when hung, But in reality it's because of the fire's smoke. What a plot twist! * Extras: She won't let anyone call her by her name. If someone wants to smoke she will pull out her lighter for them despite not smoking herself. doesn't care if confused for a boy. Fun Facts *Clarissa is inspired in another unrevealed character with a similar theme but male and older. Similar to how XshadowMancerX developed Talon for MonsterAcademy, despite another character being the "Main" one. *Despite creating a few tomboys, Perini is the first to be designed to hide her gender with her clothing as well. Gallery DT-found_her_in_the_AfterLife_Clarissa_by_Athorment.png|Flirting with Hoshi Sketches_Clarissa_by_ValorEbony.png|by ValorEbony Category:Athorment Category:Original Character Category:Super-League